charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Charmed
Lucky Charmed is the 17th episode of the fifth season and 105th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige's spell unknowingly responds to the call for help from the Leprechauns. A Reptile Demon named Saleel is killing Leprechauns, to steal their gold to grant luck to other demons, hoping on getting support to gain control over the Underworld. The Leprechauns grant luck to the Charmed Ones, hoping that they succeed in vanquishing Saleel and save them. Cast 5x17Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 5x17Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 5x17Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 5x17Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 5x17Jason.JPG|Jason Dean 5x17Sophie.JPG|Sophie 5x17Saleel.JPG|Saleel 5x17Seamus.JPG|Seamus Fitzpatrick 5x17Finnegan.JPG|Finnegan 5x17JannaAndJayda.JPG|Jayda and Janna 5x17Erik.JPG|Erik 5x17HeadCouncilman.png|Head Councilman 5x17StreetPerformer.png|Street Performer 5x17Connor.png|Connor 5x17Liam.png|Liam 5x17Croupier.png|Croupier 5x17Chet.png|Chet 5x17PatNeil.png|Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo 5x17Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell (held by Leo) Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Dominic Fumusa as Saleel *Mark Povinelli as Seamus Fitzpatrick *Monika Schnarre as Janna *Phina Oruche as Jayda *Cork Hubbert as Head Councilman *Michael Gilden as Finnegan *Drew Wood as Erik *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Special Appearances *Pat Benatar as Herself *Neil Giraldo as Himself Co-Stars *Jake Elston as Street Performer *Kevin Thompson as Connor *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Eugene Pidgeon as Liam *James Wellington as Croupier *Jack Kyle as Chet Uncredited *Unknown actor as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' entry on Saleel.]] ''Saleel :''Saleel uses Constrictor :like methods to kill his :prey, squeezing the life :from them. Although he is :extremely elusive, he can :be vanquished with this :potion: ::1 tsp mandrake root ::1 tsp fresh pussy willow ::3/4 cup witch hazel ::1/2 cup liquid soap :Combine Mandrake, pussy willow and :Witch hazel over low flame, stir until :ingredients are croated. Add soap slowly :Let cool to room temperature. 'Spells' ''To Restore Personal Loss'' Paige cast this spell to restore her sweater, which was shrunken and had Demon blood all over it that she couldn't get out. The Spell enlarged her sweater again and erased the Demon blood. :Personal loss should not be mine, :Restore this sweater and make it fine. ''To Find Good Luck Paige cast this Spell to find good luck. The spell however intercepted with the magic of the Leprechauns and orbed her to them. :''To find good luck, :finances have run amok, :Creditors I soon must duck. :I cast this spell go find good luck, :And hope my life will cease to suck. ''To Call for a Rainbow Road With their Shillelagh in their hands, Leprechauns use this Spell to call for a rainbow. They use rainbows as their type of teleportation. If someone magical knows the Spell and has a Shillelagh, that person is able to call for a rainbow as well. Throughout the episode, the Spell is cast many times. It is revealed by Seamus that there are Rainbows in the sky all the time, but that humans can only see them when it's raining. :''Go n-éirí an bóthar leat ''To Wish Good Luck Holding a nugget, a Leprechaun casts this Spell to grant someone good luck. The Spell is cast many times throughout the episode, for example when Seamus granted good luck to each one of the Charmed Ones. :''Sláinte is táinte ''To Curse Someone with Bad Luck Holding a nugget, Leprechauns can also grant someone bad luck. Saleel first used a pot full of nuggets to curse the Charmed Ones with bad luck. Later, all the leftover Leprechauns combined their bad luck on Saleel, causing him to be crushed by a meteor falling down from the sky. :''Marbhfháisc ort : 'Powers' * Premonition: Phoebe got a premonition and saw that Erik is a demon who devours its victims and she got a premonition in which she saw how Seamus used his shillelagh. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze P3 so she could vanquish Erik. * Conjuration: Used by Erik to conjure an athame. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up Erik and she later tried to blow up Janna and Jayda, but she blew up a piece of the stairs instead. * Hyper Speed: Used by the Leprechauns to move faster. * Luck: Used by the Leprechauns to give someone good or bad luck and by Saleel to give luck to Janna and Jayda. * Super Strength: Used by Saleel to strangle Leprechauns. * Rainbow Teleportation: Type of Teleportation used by Saleel (after he got a Shillelagh). * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. * Energy Balls: Jayda creates an Energy Ball while waiting for Saleel and later used this power to attack the Charmed Ones. * Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by Saleel. * Telekinesis: Used by Saleel to fling Paige. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb Seamus to her and to deviate Jayda's energy ball (Paige then threw it to Janna, vanquishing her). * Conjuration: 'Used by Seamus to conjure his hat. * 'Summoning: Saleel used this power to summon Janna and Jayda. * Smoking: Type of Teleportation by Janna and Jayda. 5x17P1.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of Erik. 5x17P2.png|Piper freezes P3. 5x17P3.png|Erik conjures an athame. 5x17P4.png|Piper blows up Erik. 5x17P5.png|Connor granting good luck. 5x17P6.png|Connor using Hyper Speed. 5x17P7.png|Saleel using Super Strength to strangle Connor. 5x17P8.png|Saleel using Rainbow Teleportation. 5x17P9.png|Leo orbing in. 5x17P10.png|Jayda creating an Energy Ball. 5x17P11.png|Saleel Shimmering in. 5x17P12.png|Saleel grants Jayda and Janna luck. 5x17P13.png|Paige is flung. 5x17P14.png|Saleel using Super Strength to strangle Seamus. 5x17P15.png|Paige orbing Seamus to her. 5x17P16.png|Seamus using Rainbow Teleportation with Paige. 5x17P17.png|Seamus Rainbow Teleporting in with Paige. 5x17P18.png|Seamus conjuring his hat. 5x17P19.png|Seamus using Hyper Speed. 5x17P20.png|Seamus using Hyper Speed. 5x17P21.png|Seamus using Hyper Speed. 5x17P22.png|Seamus using Hyper Speed. 5x17P23.png|Piper is hit with good luck. 5x17P25.png|Liam using Hyper Speed. 5x17P26.png|Saleel using Super Strength to strangle Liam. 5x17P27.png|Paige is hit with good luck. 5x17P28.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 5x17P29.png|Phoebe is hit with good luck. 5x17P30.png|Paige orbing in with Piper, Phoebe and Seamus. 5x17P31.png|The Charmed Ones are hit with bad luck. 5x17P32.png|Saleel using Super Strength to strangle Seamus. 5x17P33.png|Saleel using Rainbow Teleportation. 5x17P34.png|Leo orbing out. 5x17P35.png|Janna and Jayda are summoned by Saleel. 5x17P36.png|Janna and Jayda smoking in. 5x17P37.png|Piper accidentally blows up a piece of the stairs. 5x17P38.png|Janna attacks Phoebe with an Energy Ball. 5x17P39.png|Jayda throws a Energy Ball. 5x17P40.png|Paige telekinetically orbs an Energy Ball to Janna. 5x17P41.png|Jayda smoking out. 5x17P42.png|Jayda smoking in. 5x17P43.png|Jayda smoking out with Piper. 5x17P44.png|Saleel using Super Strength to strangle Jayda. 5x17P45.png|Phoebe gets a Premonition of how to summon a Rainbow. 5x17P46.png|Phoebe calls for a Rainbow. 5x17P47.png|Phoebe and Paige Rainbow Teleporting in. 5x17P48.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 5x17P49.png|A Leprechaun Rainbow Teleporting in. 5x17P50.png|Leprechauns Rainbow Teleporting in. 5x17P51.png|Leprechauns Rainbow Teleporting in. 5x17P52.png|Leprechauns hitting Saleel with bad luck. 'Terms' * Personal Gain -''' Good magical beings are not allowed to use their magic for personal gain. When Paige wanted to fix her shrunken sweater with magic, Piper mentioned the personal gain, the consequences and asked her if she needed to be reminded of the big boob fiasco. '''Artifacts * Scrying crystal -''' A magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Saleel (failed, since she hadn't anything of him). Later, Piper found out she could use snake eyes to scry for Saleel, since he was a Reptile Demon. After Piper got kidnapped by Jayda, Phoebe scried for Piper and found her in Saleel's lair. * 'Shillelagh -' A magical artifact, used by Leprechauns. They appear to be a conduit of Leprechaun magic, allowing any magical being to acces the Rainbow Road *In the Manor, Paige find some artifacts which bring luck, like a horseshoe, four-leaf clover, salt (to throw over the shoulder),... Beings Magical Beings * 'Leprechauns -' Small, magical beings who grant luck to the world. They grant both good and bad luck. They all have a shillelagh, and they use it to get acces to the Rainbow Road. * 'Saleel -' A Reptile Demon, who was killing Leprechauns to steal their luck and giving it to other demons. * '''Janna and Jayda - these two demons were hired by Saleel to in an attempt to destroy the Charmed Ones and capture Good Luck. * Erik -''' A demon who dated Phoebe. At their date, Phoebe got a premonition, in which she saw he was a demon who devours its victims. Mortals * 'Jason Dean -' Jason wanted Phoebe to write an article about internet dating. She didn't believe that people could find love on the internet. He logged in to (his own) internet dating website where he chatted with Phoebe, asking her out. After some time, she accepted and at their date, she found out it was him. * 'Sophie -' Secretary at the Bay Mirror. She told Phoebe Jason didn't like her article and that he wanted Phoebe to rewrite it. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Lucky Charmed WB Trailer * The episode title is a play on words on "Lucky Charms". * The title of this episode was used for the third episode of the final season of "Wizards of Waverly Place". * Piper mentions the "big-boob fiasco" talking to Paige from Hell Hath No Fury, Paige says her back still hurts from it. * Phoebe pretends to have hiccups to hide a premonition. She had done the same with Cole in Charmed and Dangerous. * Phoebe has two Premonitions in this episode, but both of them are unseen. * This episode marks the first time that Paige orbs a living creature (Seamus) to herself - she will later learn to orb demons and human-sized creatures in Season 7. * The song Pat Benatar performs at P3 is her popular hit "Heartbreaker". * When Seamus grants Phoebe good luck and someone (Jason) rings the door, she guesses who it might be: maybe Justin Timberlake. This is a reference to Alyssa Milano actually dating Justin Timberlake at the time. * The Leprechauns' magic and Paige's spell intercepted causing Paige to orb in a green color instead of the normal blue. * This is one of nine episodes with the series title, Charmed, in it. * Piper considers selling her club, but instead Leo asks for and receives paternity leave from the Elders. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. * When Phoebe and Paige orb into Saleel's lair, Phoebe said they made a little pit stop somewhere over the rainbow. This is a reference to '(Somewhere) Over the Rainbow', a song from the Wizard of Oz. Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's version of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow', is heard at the beginning of the episode. International Titles *'''French: Les Leprechauns (The Leprechauns) *'Czech:' Štěstí pro čarodějky'' (Luck for Charmed)'' *'Slovak: 'Šťastná séria (Lucky Season) *'Russian:' Poymat' udachu za radugu (To Catch Good Luck for a Rainbow) *'Spanish (Spain):' Afortunadas embrujadas *'Spanish (Latin America):' El amuleto de la suerte *'German:' Glücksbringer (Lucky Charm) *'Serbian': Negde iznad duge'' (Somewhere over the rainbow)'' Photo Gallery Episode Stills 517A.jpg 517b.jpg 517C.jpg 5x17-02.jpg 5x17-05.jpg 5x17-03.jpg 5x17-01.jpg Behind the Scenes 5171.jpg 5172.jpg Screen Caps 5x17Erik.JPG 5x172.JPG 5x173.JPG 5x174.JPG 5x175.JPG 5x176.JPG 5x177.JPG 5x178.JPG 5x179.JPG 5x1710.JPG 5x1711.JPG 5x1712.JPG 5x1713.JPG 5x1714.JPG 5x1715.JPG 5x1716.JPG 5x1717.JPG 5x1718.JPG 5x1719.JPG 5x1720.JPG 5x1721.JPG 5x1722.JPG 5x1723.JPG 5x1724.JPG 5x1725.JPG 5x1726.JPG 5x1727.JPG 5x1728.JPG 5x1729.JPG 5x1730.JPG 5x1731.JPG 5x1732.JPG 5x1733.JPG 5x1734.JPG 5x1735.JPG 5x1736.JPG 5x1737.JPG 5x1738.JPG 5x1739.JPG 5x1740.JPG 5x1741.JPG 5x1742.JPG 5x1743.JPG 5x1744.JPG 5x1745.JPG 5x1746.JPG 5x1747.JPG 5x1748.JPG 5x1749.JPG 5x1750.JPG 5x1751.JPG 5x1752.JPG Quotes :Piper: '''Hello! Personal gain, consequences. Do I need to remind you of the big boob fiasco? :Paige: No, my back still hurts. Don't worry I won't make anything stupid. :Jason:' So, I take it you don't wanna go out? :'Phoebe:' No, it's funny because I, I can't. Because my cousin came into town and he needs my help with his other cousins. :'Saleel:' (to Jayda): One witch. Quick quiz, how many should I have? :'Jayda:' Three. :'Saleel:' Zero! They should all be dead, I never asked for prisoners! :'Jayda:' You miscalculated! The others found a way to turn their luck around, and Janna died because of it. :'Saleel: Am I supposed to care about that? :Jayda:' We'll use this witch to lure the others. You still have more gold. We can make ourselves enough good luck to make them pay for what they've done. :'Saleel:''' I have a better idea. (He grabs Jayda's neck and Jayda gasps) I'll just do it myself. (Saleel squeeze's Jayda's neck as her skin turns red as she dies in a burst of flames, vanquished) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5